


i'm not showing off or anything

by Pasywasy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, a couple minutes of awkward banter before they do the do, it's a cheerleader outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pasywasy/pseuds/Pasywasy
Summary: “Kenma, look what I found from my high school days.” Keiji says, walking into the room.“Uh.” Kenma says.





	i'm not showing off or anything

It’s a typical afternoon. Kenma is slumped on the couch, fiddling with his phone. He can hear Keiji’s movements in one of the other rooms. They’d split up some time after lunch with Kenma screwing around on the internet and Keiji doing something useful with his time (probably). Keiji is generally a functional person, whereas Kenma is just a slob that does nothing all day basically. He’d probably waste away if Keiji, his wonderful boyfriend and roommate, didn’t keep him alive by reminding him he has basic human needs like food and sleep.

“Kenma, look what I found from my high school days.” Keiji says, walking into the room. Kenma hums in response, sitting up a bit straighter and turning to Keiji to show he’s paying attention, but only pulling his eyes away from his phone when he’s finished reading the last passage of the page he’s on.

And then Kenma does look up. “Uh.” Kenma says. Keiji is… wearing a Fukuroudani cheerleading outfit. Well, some of it? Kenma thinks he remembers the outfit included a long poloneck shirt under the top. And the outfit is a bit… Tight. Which is fair, considering Akaashi had bulked up a bit since high school. And also grown taller which means the skirt is a bit… Short. Wow, that’s a lot of leg.

“My face is up here, Kenma,” Keiji says coolly. Kenma glances up, gets distracted by the amused glint in Keiji’s eyes for a second before turning his gaze back downwards.

“Sure,” Kenma agrees, “But its not like you put on the outfit for me to look at your face.” Might as well appreciate what he’s being shown, right? Besides, Keiji’s pretty face may be up there but Keiji’s (also pretty) legs are _right there_.

“Oh? Why did I put on the outfit then?” Keiji asks, taking Kenma’s hands in his own, and placing them on his bare thighs, just under where the skirt ends. Kenma can hear the teasing in Keiji’s voice, and he’d look up, but. But it’s just such an effort to tilt his head back that far, and the view right here is just so good. Kenma quickly forgets that they were playing a game of wits and he’s been asked a question, as he’s far too busy with his hands on Keiji’s lovely bare skin. Keiji usually wears actual clothes (what a shame), which means jeans and sweatpants, so Kenma does usually have a lot of time to shamelessly ogle his boyfriend’s thighs.

“Hey, can you do the splits?” Kenma asks brightly, glancing back up at Keiji’s face. Keiji snorts particularly inelegantly.

“Hey,” Keiji says, playfully mocking. “Can you do the splits?” He kneels one leg on the couch cushion between Kenma’s legs, picks Kenma’s leg up by the thigh and presses it back to his chest. Kenma lets out a huff of laughter as he squirms to the side so is back can fall back onto the couch cushions as Keiji leans his chest in and hooks Kenma’s leg over his shoulder. Kenma’s flexibility is an inside joke between them. Well. Not so much of a joke.

Kenma makes grabby hands for Keiji’s thighs, but they’re in a bit of a weird position, so he gives up easily enough and settles back onto the couch cushions. He hooks his other leg onto Keiji’s other shoulder for comfort, which earns him a raised eyebrow and a tiny smirk.

“Why do you have this anyway?” Kenma asks, eyes drifting away from Keiji’s face again, unable to resist the urge to continue ogling. There’s not much Kenma can see from this position, but Keiji’s arms are always pretty nice. Good muscle definition. Good enough muscle to hold Kenma up against the wall, for example. Kenma knows this, it’s been demonstrated and proven.

“Some joke a couple years ago,” Keiji says dismissively. It was probably in third year, considering Kenma hadn’t heard about it. He’s pretty sure he’d heard about half of Keiji’s life, through Kuro, who’d heard it through Bokuto. Or at least half of Keiji’s first and second years. His third year of high school is a mystery, and they’d reunited in their first year of university. And then it had been super awkward as Kenma started nursing a pretty terrible crush. And it continued to be awkward as they somehow fell into a relationship. But it’s been a while since then so they’re comfortable enough with each other. Comfortable enough that Keiji can pull this outfit out and wear it around with zero shame. It’s the little things in life that really make it worth living.

Kenma hums in response. Well, it’s not like he cares much where it came from. Kenma has finished gazing semi-lovestruck at Keiji’s biceps and moves onto looking at his chest. Kenma frowns a little, tilts his head and then lets out some sort of weird mix of a snort and a giggle. Keiji’s raised eyebrow demands to know why.

“It’s a bit… I mean. How did you get it on?” Kenma asks, amused. “There’s… No way taking that off is going to be sexy.” It’s not too bad because the uniforms are not made tight but, it definitely looks like it would be a struggle. Keiji had really filled into his body in the past couple years (a blessing). Imagining him trying to tug it off makes it hard for Kenma to supress a smile.

“I’m not taking it off,” Keiji says. Kenma looks up at Keiji, where his face is between Kenmas’ knees which are still over Keiji’s shoulders.

“Oh.” Kenma says flatly. So… This isn’t a sexy thing? Kenma was pretty sure that is where this was going. See again: the current position of Kenma’s legs. Well now Kenma’s just embarrassed-

“I planned to leave it on.” Keiji finishes, eyebrows rising. Kenma’s pretty confident in his Keiji-reading skills, but it takes a hot second for him to understand.

“Oh.” Kenma says again, but significantly squeakier. Now Kenma’s definitely embarrassed, and his face is probably turning a little red. Yeah, from the smug look on Keiji’s face, Kenma’s sure he’s got a blush. There goes the cool façade he was trying to keep. Well it never usually lasts long anyway. “That’s a plan.” He agrees, voice just a bit wobblier than before. At least he tried. It’s pretty hard to stay cool, calm, and collected while his legs are in the air and Keiji is wearing that and giving him all kinds of mental images. Apparently not an issue for Keiji, but, that’s how it usually goes. Kenma still gets weak knees when they kiss.

Actually. When’s that gonna happen? Kenma’s expression shifts into what they both know is his ‘give me a kiss’ expression. Akaashi Keiji, ever so kind and magnanimous, smiles (score for Kenma), and then starts to lean forward. Which has the added effect of bending Kenma in half. “Stop, no!” Kenma shrieks, though it tapers off into a laugh when Keiji relents. Okay, maybe the position is a bit bad, especially because Kenma’s been ignoring Keiji’s knee half jammed into his ass for the past few minutes. Besides, Kenma can’t see Keiji’s legs like this and what’s the point of that.

Keiji looks sad to see Kenma’s legs go as he squirms and flails around (very unsexy, good job) to sit up again. Kenma knows he’s doing that on purpose, given how inexpressive Keiji usually is. By the time he’s finished getting himself around, Keiji’s sitting properly on the couch, and is leading Kenma onto his lap with hand on his hip. Kenma goes easily, but stops before he settles properly. “Wait.” He says, frowning. “I can’t see your legs like this…” It’s worth it to say incredibly embarrassing and cringe-worthy things like that because; (1) it’s true, and (2) it gets an ugly snort out of Keiji, that Kenma adores.

“Okay,” Keiji agrees easily. He manoeuvres Kenma around with gentle pushes. Kenma clambers around, trying not to put any knees in awkward places, until his back is against Keiji’s chest. Kenma looks down at Keiji’s legs which are between Kenma’s awkwardly splayed ones.

“Wait.” Kenma says. Keiji pulls him back by the hips. “Hang on,” He continues. Keiji’s (pretty, lovely) legs part, spreading Kenma’s legs wide. “Nope!” Kenma shrieks. Kenma stumbles off the couch, out of Keiji’s lap. That position was a bit… Too much. When he turns around, he sees Keiji’s chest shaking in silent laughter (another score for Kenma). Which kills the mood a little, but it _is_ a nice image. “Should probably move off the couch,” Kenma mumbles, a little distracted now that he can see the rest of Keiji’s body again.

“Are you going to take me to bed?” Keiji asks, still amused, as he spreads himself out artfully on the couch. Kenma hums again, because there are easier things to do than pretend that he’s witty enough to reply to that, like staring at Keiji’s body. Keiji seems pretty okay with being admired. Even if Kenma is starting to feel awkward doing it.

“You’re not making this easy on me, are you?” Kenma grumbles.

“Well, I’ve done all the work so far.” Keiji teases, but goes easily enough when Kenma tugs him up with a loose grip on Keiji’s wrists. Kenma doesn’t bother moving far enough back and uses the grip to guide Keiji closer. He tilts his head up, meeting Keiji for a kiss. His hands immediately go to Keiji’s thighs again. Which makes Keiji snort, which makes Kenma snicker, and there’s a few seconds where they’re too busy grinning like idiots to kiss. It doesn’t last long though because as much as Kenma likes to destroy The Mood by being awkward and unsexy, Keiji can pretty easily switch the atmosphere firmly back in the right direction by just existing.

Keiji’s hand at the back of Kenma’s head subtly guides him closer so he can slide their lips together again. Properly this time, and Kenma forgets how weird and embarrassed he was in favour of turning all his attention to their mouths, soft and wet and sliding together. Kenma absently digs his fingernails into the skin of Keiji’s thighs. It causes Keiji to make a noise, and his free arm goes around Kenma’s waist, pulling him closer. It’s a bit hard to remain standing, but Kenma’s doing it by sheer force of wanting to remain plastered against Keiji. 

Lovely, dependable Keiji starts walking them where they need to go. There are a few bumps and stumbles along the way, but they’re going slow enough that they don’t tip over or get hurt. Kenma’s pretty sure he’s pressed so close to Keiji that he’s half being carried or dragged. There’s a point where Keiji takes a break, probably to figure out where they are, but Kenma takes the opportunity to lick into Keiji’s mouth. Keiji makes a noise resembling a hum into Kenma’s mouth, his fingers push a soft pressure into the back of Kenma’s head until Kenma relents and Keiji slides his tongue into Kenma’s mouth instead. The curl of Keiji’s tongue sends a shock of heat down Kenma’s body. Keiji presses into him, his height causing Kenma to have to bend backwards, and one of his arms flies to grip around Keiji’s shoulders so he can remain upright. Kenma makes some vaguely discontent noise, and Keiji pulls back to standing up right, pulling away and absently licking his top lip. Kenma follows the motion, leaning in to kiss the corner of Keiji’s mouth.

Keiji resumes attempting to get them to the bedroom, jostling Kenma which causes his teeth to scrape along Keiji’s jaw instead of the kisses that Kenma was aiming for. It only causes Keiji to grunt and use both arms to keep Kenma with him as he walks them through the apartment. With Keiji momentarily occupied with doing something useful, Kenma turns his attentions to Keiji’s jaw and neck. He mouths sloppily at the hinge of Keiji’s jaw, then dragging a long stripe with his tongue along the skin there. And then Kenma uses his teeth again, but intentionally this time.

He’s clinging tight enough to Keiji that they manage to stay together as Keiji hoists Kenma up a bit and kneels his way onto the bed. After previous mishaps, Keiji seems to have the ‘get them both onto the bed together while making out’ down to an art. Kenma is pressed back onto the mattress, his legs splayed either side of Keiji’s hips. Keiji grasps Kenma’s jaw and drags him back into a kiss, slotting their mouths together and pushing his tongue into Kenma’s mouth. It distracts Kenma long enough that he only notices Keiji pushing back his thighs when he feels the stretch. He grunts, unhappy that they’re back in this position again. Keiji lets go, detaching himself from Kenma, and pulls back to his kneeling position. His hand wipes at his wet lips as he looks down at Kenma, obviously not pleased with being stopped. Seeing Keiji like that, kneeling between Kenma’s legs in that outfit makes Kenma feel a bit dizzy.

Luckily enough he doesn’t have to try and coordinate his limbs on his own. Keiji manoeuvres Kenma again, getting his arms under Kenma’s body to hold him close while Keiji rolls over onto the bed until Kenma is lying on top of Keiji. Plus a little bit of shuffling until the position actually works and they’re not half of the bed. Kenma gets himself up, aided by Keiji’s hand on his hip pushing him, and leans forward to kiss Keiji again. He cups Keiji’s face with one hand, and slides their slick lips together. He presses his teeth into Keiji’s bottom lip, and presses his thumb into Keiji’s check, coaxing him into opening his mouth so Kenma can press his tongue in. Keiji allows it, but his hand comes up to fist Kenma’s hair and tug. The sharp feeling makes Kenma moan. Keiji doesn’t relent, although for as far as he pulls Kenma back he follows.

Kenma blindly feels around Keiji’s stomach until he can push a hand up under the top of the outfit and rest his hand on Keiji’s warm skin. He has to push down to stop Keiji from tipping them over again. Keiji settles back on to the bed but uses his grip to keep Kenma’s mouth pressed against his as he rubs their tongues together. Kenma can’t get his hand very far up Keiji’s top though, which is unfortunate. Only far enough to score nice red lines down Keiji’s abdomen using his fingernails. Keiji grunts and pulls him back by his hair, which is fine with Kenma because it allows him to admire the scratches he’s just made.

Kenma wipes his mouth free of spit with the back of his hand. He pushes Keiji’s hand out of his hair so he can knee walk backwards, getting himself between Keiji’s splayed legs.

What a sight.

Too bad Keiji no longer seems in the mood to let Kenma just stare and appreciate. Keiji’s spread out on the bed, hair mussed, lips red and split-slicked. His top rucked up a little, five soft red lines appearing on his skin from under it. The skirt is messy, mostly pushed up and covering nothing, not hiding Keiji’s arousal. His gaze is intense. Kenma’s also a little impatient.

Kenma leans forward from where he’s kneeling. He noses at the skin above the skirt, and licks a slow, wet trail over the marks he’d left. One of Keiji’s hands settles on his shoulder, and the other, back in his hair. There’s no pressure or pulling, so Kenma continues what he’s doing. He presses a few kisses to Keiji’s tummy, then sucks at the skin there. On the other hand, Kenma slides his hands up under Keiji’s thighs, smoothing his palms along the muscles until his fingers hit Keiji’s underwear. Hm? Briefs? Kenma picks at them absently. Probably the underwear… The bloomers? Of the cheer outfit.

Kenma times raking his nails back down Keiji’s thighs with a sharp bite just under his rib. Keiji jerks underneath him and there’s a hitch in his breathing. Kenma would happily continue but there’s a push against his shoulder and he glances up to see Keiji’s narrowed eyes. Looks like he doesn’t want to end up with a tummy full of bites and scratches, which is fair enough.

He shuffles back on the bed, because if there’s one way to admire Keiji’s legs, it’s putting his face between them. But, before that, something has to go. Kenma flips up the skirt so that he can pull Keiji’s underwear and the cheer outfit bloomers off, getting off the bed so he can pull them off all the way.

“Sweatpants,” Keiji says shortly, gesturing to Kenma’s pants with a jerk of his chin. Kenma doesn’t bother to disagree and pushes his pants down before getting back onto the bed. Kenma’s always running a fine line of doing what he wants and what Keiji wants, otherwise Keiji will just start doing what he wants, which is also what Kenma wants but… Boy, that’s confusing. The point is, Kenma doesn’t take another five minutes to stare at the pretty picture Keiji makes with his dick out and skirt up.

Instead, he curls a hand around Keiji’s dick and leans down. It’s always a little intimidating doing this because Kenma isn’t as good as he wants to be. Kenma swallows the saliva building up in his mouth, and opens his mouth, leaning foreward and taking Keiji’s cock into his mouth. Keiji lets out a shuddering breath above him. He gets used to the weight of him in his mouth, sucking light and rubbing his tongue over the head, grasping loosely around the base. Kenma moans, taking more of Keiji’s dick into his mouth. His entire body feels warm and heavy, and there’s something to be said about the heat pooling in his crotch. He splays his legs out, half off the bed, so he can grind against the mattress. It’s an immediate relief, and he pulls off of Keiji so he can groan into his thigh. He mouths wetly at the skin there. He gets up on his knees so he can shove his free hand down and rub his cock over his boxers.

Mildly satisfied, he turns his attention back to Keijis’ dick, sucking spots down the shaft while rubbing at the head with his thumb. Thank god Kenma’s good at multitasking. Kenma can’t close his mouth between Keiji’s dick and trying to get big enough breaths in, so he’s making a wet mess of everything. At least it makes it easier for his hand to jerk Keiji’s dick between sucks. He licks a line up and takes Keiji back into his mouth, sucking his dick back down. Keiji making quiet noises makes a little thrill run through Kenma’s body.

He pulls his hand away from his dick with a little whine, and braces himself properly with his arms around Keiji’s thighs so he can bob his head. It makes a loud slurping noise when he tries to swallow his drool around Keiji’s dick and Keiji groans. Kenma agrees.

There’s a thunk and a rattle that Kenma ignores until Keiji calls his name and tries to urge him up. Well, Kenma ignores that too, digging his fingernails into Keiji’s thighs and sucking harshly. Then Keiji pinches his nose so Kenma has to pull off to breathe. Keiji manhandles him up in the middle of Kenma trying to wipe his mouth and Kenma ends up straddling Keiji’s thigh and Keiji’s tongue back in his mouth. Keiji grasps his ass and pulls him forward to grind Kenma’s crotch along his thigh, Kenma groans into Keiji’s mouth. Keiji agrees.

Kenma squirms forward so his own thigh presses against Keiji’s wet dick so they can rut together for a while. Kenma sucks on Keiji’s tongue while his boyfriend moans. Keiji’s hand disappears from his ass, and Kenma can feel his attention shift which is a little rude. Kenma pulls back to see what’s going on (with Keiji’s other hand on the back of Kenma’s head trying to push him back down) and sees Keiji’s other hand feeling around the bed, barely missing the lube and condom he must have gotten out earlier. Kenma leans over to help him, to try and hit the objects into Keiji’s hand, and Keiji takes that as an apparent invitation to bite at Kenma’s jaw. As if Kenma isn’t having a hard enough time staying upright as it is. Kenma slumps over Keiji’s body… Sex is really tiring.

Keiji rolls them to the side a bit, having finally grabbed what he wanted, and fiddles with it with his arms around Kenma. Kenma absently sucks at whatever skin his face is plastered against… Somewhere around Keiji’s collarbones. He’s about to get his teeth involved again when he feels Keiji pushing his boxers down, and slick fingers on the skin of his ass. Kenma’s more than fine with Keiji keeping his skirt on, but with his boxers only half pushed down his thighs... He’s kind of trapped with his dick against Keiji’s (clothed) hip. That better not be intentional. Kenma grunts when Keiji’s finger pushes into his ass. Keiji makes an enquiring noise, and leans his head on Kenma’s where it’s still pushed into his chest. Kenma doesn’t bother replying, he just lets out a shuddering breath as Keiji’s finger pushes and pulls inside him.

Kenma shifts as much as he can, pressing his thigh down on Keiji’s dick and rubbing it slowly. Apparently taking this this as the provocation that it was, Keiji pushes a second finger in, a bit too early. Kenma squeaks and bites down on Keiji’s collarbone in retaliation. Keiji huffs and his fingers disappear and Kenma is unceremoniously dumped back onto the mattress with Keiji’s body disappearing from against his. Kenma blinks, started, and looks to where Keiji is now, kneeled between Kenma’s thighs and pulling his boxers off. Keiji doesn’t bother getting off the bed, just picks up Kenma’s legs and manoeuvres him until he can toss the boxers away.

“That’s fine… Just move me however you want, I guess,” Kenma mumbles, but he doesn’t bother to try and resist.

“I will,” Keiji confirms. Kenma rolls his eyes to the ceiling. Apparently satisfied with the manhandling, Keiji shuffles back between Kenma’s thighs. He pushes Kenma’s legs apart and glares until Kenma keeps them apart. Thankfully he puts more lube on his fingers before sliding them back in. Kenma sighs, and his hands twitch restlessly by his sides, wanting to grab onto something. Preferably stick his fingernails in. He closes his eyes instead, focusing on Keiji’s fingers. Keiji’s kinder this time, moving them slowly, rubbing, stretching. Keiji pulling away means that’s basically the only point of contact they have and it’s… Kenma covers his mouth with the back of his hand and bites the skin there. Not so much to muffle the noises he’s making but just to have something to bite. The sharp feeling helps distract him from the slowly overwhelming feeling of Keiji’s fingers.

Thankfully, Keiji takes pity on him and leans down to press kisses along his jaw. Kenma turns to him, grasping onto Keiji’s shoulder and tilting his head to catch the other’s lips in a kiss. Which is interrupted by a sharp moan from Kenma. He probably should’ve guessed that Keiji was only trying to distract him before pushing a third finger in. At least he slows his hand down so Kenma can wriggle and squirm by himself until the feeling is less uncomfortable. Keiji doesn’t spend too long moving his fingers, whether out of impatience or because Kenma’s fingernails are doing damage to Keiji’s shoulder, Kenma’s not sure. Doesn’t matter. Soon enough Keiji is pulling his fingers out.

Keiji leans back and Kenma returns his gaze to the ceiling. He hears the tearing of a packet and some soft shuffling noises until Keiji speaks up. “Kenma,” He says softly. “Look at me.” Kenma swallows, but is helpless in the face of the request. Not to be utterly weak for his devastatingly gorgeous boyfriend, but it’s definitely a sight that makes Kenma tremble. Something that Keiji looks particularly smug about. And that Kenma can’t do anything about because that’s when Keiji pushes his dick in.

He doesn’t stop until he bottoms out, where he finally stops moving and Kenma can attempt to adjust. It’s… Intense. Keiji leans forward, forcing a weak moan out of Kenma when he’s jostled. Kenma pants, watching Keiji, who seems fine with just resting on his elbows over Kenma. At least he doesn’t look as composed as usual. Never stops being stupidly beautiful though. Kenma scowls at Keiji, who just looks amused and jostles him on purpose again causing Kenma to grunt. Not one to lose out, Kenma flexes, tightening around Keiji’s dick, evoking a wounded moan out of him. Though it also causes a shudder to shoot up Kenma’s spine.

On the other hand, Keiji seems to take this as a sign that it’s time to move. He pulls back again, onto his knees, which Kenma hates because again the only thing he can focus on is Keiji’s dick inside him. Keiji settles Kenma’s thighs over hips hips, and grasps onto Kenma’s hips. He glances at Kenma’s face quickly, probably just to make sure Kenma’s watching, which is _awful_ , but Kenma is, so Keiji starts to pull out.

Kenma hadn’t noticed before but the movement of Keiji’s hips pulls the fabric of the skirt back and forth over his dick which is. Maddening. Kenma’s going to suffer. Plus, Kenma can see it happening, and has a bad feeling closing his eyes will make Keiji do something Kenma doesn’t want. So Kenma’s torn between the barely there feeling of soft fabric moving over his cock, and the heady pressure of Keiji’s dick moving inside him. 

Neither of them are particularly loud, so the noises in the room are mostly the shift of fabric, the smack of Keiji’s hips hitting the back of Kenma’s thighs, their harsh breathing and the occasional moan. Keiji slowly ups his speed and force and Kenma feels an insistent pressure building. He gives in pretty easily and grasps his dick, but his hand is dry and Kenma whimpers Keiji’s name. Keiji glances at him, frowning. He pushes one of Kenma’s thighs back towards his chest (because apparently, they’re doing this again) until Kenma grabs behind his knee, and Keiji curls his still lube-sticky hand around Kenma’s cock. Kenma moans in relief, jerking into the sensation.

Keiji doesn’t move his hand much, but the movement of his hips pushes Kenma into his hand. Kenma tips his head back, screwing his eyes shut. He gasps when he the pressure breaks and he comes suddenly, his hips jerking up into Keiji’s hand. He rides his orgasm out, waves and shocks of pleasure spreading through his body until it ends and he slumps. He manages to keep a hold on his thigh but the rest of him is useless as Keiji keeps fucking into him. Kenma lets out sharp pants as the stimulation makes his hips twitch and the skirt brushing against his dick again makes him whine. But it isn’t long before Keiji bows over him and finishes with a low moan, pushing into him until his orgasm is over and slowing to a stop.

Kenma sighs and releases his leg, flopping out on the bed. Keiji huffs, probably in amusement and pulls out. Kenma rolls over and pulls himself up the bed until he can stick his face in the pillow. It was. Not a good idea, because now the come that was all over his stomach is now on the bed sheets. Awesome. Keiji thumps around the room for a few minutes, doing post-sex stuff that Kenma is too lazy to do (see example, lying in his own mess). There’s a grunt that makes Kenma remember the image of Keiji trying to get the top off, but by the time his head is turned, Keijis crawling back onto the bed naked and Kenma was too late.

Keiji pushes Kenma’s shirt up, which makes Kenma realise how disgusting this shirt is going to smell. Like sex and sweat… And probably has come on it. Gross. Kenma grumbles into the pillow, causing Keiji to laugh from where he was pressing kisses into the skin of Kenma’s back. He helps Kenma squirm out of the shirt, and throws it in the general direction of their laundry pile before coming back to Kenma.

“That was fun,” He says coyly. “Next time you can wear it.” Kenma glares at him.

**Author's Note:**

> comment for more future content ;0


End file.
